Great Ocean's Rim
by FieryGaze
Summary: In a world plagued by the great beasts called Kaiju, Jaeger pilots Link and Midna fight to protect their kingdoms from the growing menace. T for mild language.


The mental bond between Link and Midna was comfortable and sharp, as it had always been. Link was the more passive of the two, and the snap of Midna's quick wit always had a distinct place in his head. He could tell that she in turn enjoyed a pocket of calm determination he brought into the handshake. Though they'd got off to a rocky start when they'd first tried to drift, it was now second nature to them-their differences, rather than pulling them apart, strengthened them.

Their wolflike Jaeger, Twilight Edge, waded further into the Great Ocean with every mutual step her pilots took. It was quiet, no kaiju in sight, but the Ordona district liked to be safe and frequently sent its single Jaeger team out for patrols.

Link didn't mind: he enjoyed the feeling of cruising along in the Jaeger, somehow able to relax in the supports that followed his every movements. He could tell that Midna felt more poorly about these periods without any action, but there wasn't much either of them could do about it. They had a job to do.

"We should check over by the spring," Link commented, glancing over at Midna. Even now, he was sometimes floored by her strange beauty. She was a Twili, with skin mottled black and pale jade-and not just any old Twili, either. Her angular red eyes, when they looked back toward him, appeared annoyed.

_You don't have to speak out loud, you know, _she thought. It wasn't quite telepathic communication; better equated to a clear little channel of emotions and impressions. _Also, would you drop the princess thing already? How long has it been, two years?_

Link could try to forget the princess thing, but it never seemed to happen. He and Midna were equals when they were in the Jaeger, killing kaiju together, but outside of Twilight Edge their lives were drastically different. The fact that their Jaeger even existed still amazed Link at times-a joint effort between the Twilight Realm and the Ordona province, piloted by some nobody from Ordona City and the future queen of the Twili.

"I am aware. Do you never just prefer to speak out loud?" Link replied, slowly adjusting their course toward Ordon Spring. "Besides, you know exactly how I feel about the princess thing."

Midna muttered something about having told him a million times, which was admittedly true. _Twilight princesses are expected to be protectors,_ she'd explain impatiently whenever the subject came up. _We don't sit around in towers plucking harps. When we decided to build a Jaeger, there was really only one option for its pilot._

And somehow her counterpart had turned out to be Link, but that was another story. Twilight Edge rolled immense waves against the shore as it made its way steadily back toward land, headed for the little inlet that marked Ordon Spring. Kaiju seemed attracted to the area, and Twilight Edge had repelled numerous attacks there over the last few months.

As they walked, the communications console over Link's head gave a little buzz. He unhooked from the Jaeger's left arm and quickly tapped the line open.

"Twilight Edge, do you copy?" came the voice of Captain Rusl.

"Loud and clear, sir," Link replied. "We're just headed for Ordon Spring right now."

"Good. Keep going. The Zoras just failed to kill a large kaiju, code-name Searunner, and it's been spotted coming in toward the Spring." Rusl paused. "It's designated mark III, but it's got some features we've never seen before. It'll be weak after tangling with Rockfish, but I shouldn't have to tell you not to let your guard down."

"We won't," Midna called, mentally urging Link to pick up the pace.

"Twilight Edge, out," Link added, switching off the communicator and quickly rehooking his arm into the controls.

It didn't take them long to reach the Spring, and by the time they got there, the kaiju Searunner was visible. The great blueish kaiju had a head like a spear and a long, snakelike body, suspended upon an odd combination of flippers and spidery legs. As its name suggested, it cleaved through the water at a furious pace.

_Ready? _asked Midna.

_Ready,_ Link replied, and the two broke into a run.

Twilight Edge lowered her shoulders and charged, throwing up sea spray in her wake. Searunner spotted the Jaeger instantly and gave a shriek of anger or alarm, darting its way toward them.

_From your side! _Midna called, bracing the right arm for impact.

Link tracked the beast as it slid toward the Jaeger's left side, then timed an open-handed shove perfectly to catch the thing by its neck. He and Midna pushed out at the same time, tossing the kaiju further out to sea where it rolled and thrashed in the water.

_Mark III? This thing is cake! _Midna declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Link muttered out loud. Sure enough, the kaiju thrashed back to its feet, none the worse for wear. This time it approached them more cautiously, its head held in a threatening S-curve.

Slowly, it raised two small insect legs near the front of its body and held them above its head like antennae.

_It looks like it's waving, _Midna thought with amusement.

_No, wait, _Link said, _it's doing... something. _He could almost see a flickering glow darting between those two legs. _Is that... electricity?_

The kaiju struck abruptly. They only just had the reaction time to avert a damaging bite to the chest, but Searunner's head brushed their right arm and it sent an electric jolt through the Jaeger. Midna hissed in pain as the supports pulled at her arm, replicating the damage done to the machine.

"It's electric!" Link shouted, beginning to back away. "Avoid the head, avoid the head!"

The kaiju gave them no time to recover and struck again, aiming again for the chest. Link and Midna raised their left leg and kicked the thing away, still recovering from the shock.

"You okay?" Link asked. Midna had taken most of the damage.

"Peachy," she grumbled, working her right arm. Twilight Edge did the same. "Electric kaiju? That's new. Sounds like a rock band."

"Watch it!" Link called as the kaiju made another strike, this one veering toward the leg. Twilight Edge reached down and grabbed the kaiju around its tail with both mighty gauntlets, but was too slow. Searunner's teeth crunched metal as they bit into the leg, and the electric current flowing between its antennae flashed.

This jolt, much stronger, travelled through the entire Jaeger and into the controls, coursing through the pilots. Link could only hiss between his teeth, muscles locked against the electric current, as the kaiju pulled Twilight Edge's leg out from underneath it. Pain registered in his own left leg as the kaiju bit down, then vertigo, incredible endless vertigo as Twilight Edge fell.

He struggled to move, to even _think_. The electric current finally abated but it was only for Searunner to give a mighty heave of its head, tossing Twilight Edge away and into the ocean. The enormous robot skid, lifeless, through the water. Link felt his consciousness flicker. It was hard to breathe.

_Link, hold on! _Midna shouted, holding the neural handshake together through pure force of will. He clung to her as if suspended over a cliff, forced air into his lungs, and opened his eyes to find he was hanging halfway out of the Jaeger controls.

"That was unusual," he said.

"You're a moron," Midna declared, looking over at him. Their Jaeger was lying on its back in the water, so she was standing horizontally, somehow still inside the controls. "Come on. Let's get this thing back up."

Link felt exhausted and his muscles were tingling, but he managed to hook himself back into the controls. Midna wasn't just being pushy. If they stayed in this position too long, either the Jaeger would start to fill with water or the kaiju would come in and finish them off. Neither was preferable.

Luckily, Twilight Edge's systems were still at full capacity. It probably had a good deal to do with the magic of the Twili, which supplemented the Jaeger's Hylian digital system. Twilight Edge sure was a piece of machinery. They were going to catch hell when they came back with it damaged.

_All right! Let's do this! _Midna said, and they began the process of getting Twilight Edge to her feet. The entire machine groaned as accumulated water escaped from its joints, and Link felt another rush of vertigo as they got their legs underneath them and stood.

The viewport swung away from blue sky and instead focused on the narrow face of Searunner, meters from their head.

Acting on instinct, they reached up and caught the kaiju around its neck as it leapt for their throat. The kaiju thrashed, trying to make contact with its mouth to transfer the electric shock, but Midna and Link locked their elbows and held it out at arm's length, fingers dug deep into its neck.

_It's legs-! _Link warned, as the kaiju scrambled with its enormous spider legs, looking to aim a hit.

They managed to twist, avoiding the thrashing limbs, but the movement put too much strain on their damaged left leg. It shuddered and started to give, both pilots crying out in pain as the controls struggled to compensate.

_Blades! Now! _Midna yelled.

Twin wrist motions activated Twilight Edge's signature weapons, magitek constructions known as shadow blades. The amber-tinted swords extended from Twilight Edge's wrists, scoring long lines into Searunner's neck. The kaiju managed to break free and scrambled back, bleeding.

_Time for seafood, _Midna chuckled maniacally, an impish grin darkening her features as she and Link settled into swordfighting position, carefully adjusting for the injured leg.

The communications console buzzed. "Incoming!" Captain Rusl's voice called sharply. "I repeat, there is another kaiju incoming from the South! We've beamed to Eldin for assistance, but you might be on your own for awhile."

Midna swore out loud. She and Link took several steps back and to the side, so they'd have a view of it when it came up the shoreline. "Can you give us any more information?"

"We've only got sightings, no concrete data," Rusl replied. "As far as we can tell, it's damn near twin to the one you're fighting now."

"All right. We can do this," Link said. "We know to avoid that shock, so we won't make that mistake again. We'll take this one out and be ready for when its brother gets here."

"All right. Be careful, you two," said Rusl, and dropped the line.

The kaiju struck.

It met their blades, but ignored its sliced face and aimed jab after jab at their Jaeger's chest. Midna and Link had to put all their effort into blocking. The kaiju, with another lightning-quick strike, managed to sink its teeth into one of their blades.

It stopped thrashing, clenched its jaw, and flashed the current between its antennae, but no electricity flowed through the Jaeger.

"Magic is a non-conductor," Midna said sweetly as she and Link moved. Twilight Edge sunk its other wrist blade into the kaiju's chest.

It scrambled back and shrieked, pouring thick blue blood into the water. Link watched it carefully as it staggered. Down? But no, the wound wasn't fatal. It spread out its legs and readjusted itself, unbalanced but still mobile.

_Let's pick up the pace, _said Midna._ Buddy will be here soon-_

Buddy announced his arrival by slamming into the back of their Jaeger.

They struggled to keep their balance, groping backwards and trying to dislodge the second Kaiju. A small jolt of electricity jumped through the Jaeger before they managed to throw it off.

Link could feel his hair standing up inside his helmet-that'd have Midna in stitches, provided they survived this. The thrown kaiju splashed to stop near its injured brother, and the two identical Searunners regained their many feet and began to advance.

_This could have gone better, _Link commented.

Midna was annoyed. _Yes, Link, thank you for that world-shattering observation. Any helpful ideas?_

_We'll go for the injured one first; take it out with the blades. Beyond that..._

_We can deal with it, _Midna decided. They readied their stance and aimed a slash at the injured kaiju.

It was the most chaotic fight either had been a part of-there were three portals that led to the kaiju world, but two kaiju rarely converged in the same area. When they did, it was usually the job of multiple Jaeger constructs to take them down.

These kaiju were whip-fast, aiming strike after strike. Link and Midna managed to avoid being electrocuted a second time, but it was soon clear that they were losing the fight. Their damaged left leg was too much of a hindrance.

Just one more too-fast twist put the leg out of commission completely, and Twilight Edge fell to its right knee in the water, right hand resting on the ocean floor for balance while the other waved a blade at the approaching kaiju.

Link and Midna were silent, but each knew what the other was thinking. If there was any chance they could still be of use, they would not eject from the Jaeger. Even if it meant they died or drowned inside the machine, they weren't about to give up and let the Kaiju approach the shore.

_Ready? _Midna asked.

_Ready._

The closest kaiju leapt for them, but something enormous tackled it into the water.

For a moment, the pilots of Twilight Edge could only stare in confusion. As the splashing cleared and the kaiju was tossed away, their rescuer was revealed. A Jaeger-but it was of a build Link had never seen before, and he had a good memory for mechanics. It had a slender white body striped with blue supports and a small, low pilot's-chamber head that gave a one-eyed cyclops impression. The stylized single eye painted in red across the Jaeger's face reinforced the resemblance.

"Twilight Edge, we're here to help," a voice-unfamiliar, female-called through their comm system.

Midna startled Link by cackling loudly. She punched the communicator. "Not that you can't handle yourself, sweetheart, but keep an eye on the teeth. Electric," she said.

"We're aware. We did our research before coming in," the mysterious pilot replied, with a bit of sharpness.

Midna chuckled. "We worked with what we had."

"You know who that is?" Link asked, watching as the white Jaeger proceeded to punch the injured Searunner. "It doesn't look like any style of engineering I've ever seen."

"It's not," said Midna, with a rather mad grin on her face. "That would be Shiekah Eye, built by a secret organization for their sole use. Not many have ever seen it."

"Wow. Watch it move!" Shiekah Eye moved more swiftly and smoothly than Link had ever seen a Jaeger respond. "Who pilots it? What nation made it? And what is it doing here?"

"Her pilot and I feel the need to keep an eye on one another," Midna frowned. "Wow. Come to think of it, we must have been in some trouble."

"You think?" Link could not resist borrowing some of her sarcasm as Twilight Edge struggled to stand.

The first Searunner, the one Twilight Edge had stabbed, was floating dead in the water now, and it was only Shiekah Eye vs. the remaining kaiju. Electricity arced over the monster's antennae and it snarled, preparing to charge.

With absurd calm, Shiekah Eye faced the kaiju and let loose with a blast from a plasma cannon. The kaiju went down.

Link winced. "They're showing us up. Seriously, who is in there?"

The Shiekah Eye pilot made contact again a second later. "You two had better get on your feet. It's getting desperate."

"All right," Link muttered. He and Midna gave a final push and righted the Jaeger, locking the damaged leg in place. The knee joint would hardly bend at all now, but at least they were upright. Twilight Edge prepared her shadow blades and waited, attentive.

The kaiju flailed around in the water, then got back to its feet. The thing was taking a surprising amount of punishment. The round, oozing hole in its chest, however, was clear enough indication that it wouldn't last much longer. Its massive head leered first toward Shiekah Eye, then turned toward Twilight, and the whole beast shot forward in one last desperate leap toward their injured leg.

They couldn't step back, but they leaned forward, aiming to meet the thing with their blades. Its mouth closed on both blades at once and the kaiju grappled with them, starting to tip their precarious balance. Just as the thing appeared to be winning the fight, an enormous white foot appeared and crashed down on the Kaiju's neck with a tremendous _snap_. The creature writhed for a second, then died, jaws still clamped around Twilight's blades.

Midna laughed again as they shook the creature off and carefully straightened up. "Am I ever glad to see you, Princess."

"You too, Princess," the other replied, and Link's mouth dropped open as he started to make the connection. "Things have been getting hairy out here. More Kaiju appearing then we have Jaegers to take them out."

"I hope you aren't putting too much strain on yourself. Sexy as that machine is, you're still in danger, especially if anyone figures out who's piloting that thing."

"It's all right, Midna. We know what we're doing. Besides, it's like you say: it's our duty to protect these people, no matter how dangerous it is."

"A woman after my own heart," Midna grinned. "Have you met Link, by the way? Kind of useless generally, but he can come in handy as a pilot."

"Um… Hello," Link tried.

"Princess, we should get out of here before authorities arrive," another voice, fainter, carried through the link.

"Very well. Best of luck to you, Twilight Edge. You've got quite a job ahead of you." The great white Jaeger turned and jogged away through the water, apparently completely uninjured.

As they watched them go, the comm link started buzzing again. It was Captain Rusl, asking if they were okay, apologizing for the wait, saying that help would soon be on the way.

"We're fine. But the Jaeger's damaged," Link said as they slowly limped back toward shore, rolling huge waves ahead of them. "How come we didn't have any advance warning about these guys?"

"Something's gone wrong with our sensors… or maybe the kaiju are learning. We'll figure it out. In any case, that's for our scientists to worry about, you just concentrate on getting yourselves back safe."

When he signed off, there was a moment of silence, filled erratically with the creaking of the Jaeger as she attempted to force her damaged joints to move. "So," Link said, "I'm guessing I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that, right?"

"Damn straight," Midna replied. "She can't do this as openly as I can, since your people expect her to stay cooped up in her tower all day long and write poetry or whatever the heck it is your royalty is meant to do. Like me, though, she won't stop until these oceans are clear of Kaiju and everyone in Hyrule and beyond is safe again." She turned to look at him, but snorted and dissolved into giggles. "Oh my _god_. Your hair. I wonder if they'll have a photo op waiting for us onshore."

Twilight Edge placed a foot on the rocky seaside and propelled the rest of its body up on land. "I guess we'll find out," Link muttered, already able to see a scattering of people and helicopters that had come to help. None of them, though, had caught a glimpse of Shiekah Eye, and none would know how much their Princess was risking on their behalf. It looked as if she wished to keep it that way.


End file.
